Known electrical connectors connect two electric components to transmit or provide electric power between the components or to provide a communication connection between the components. Many known connectors include a contact terminal and an insulation material that encloses or surrounds the contact terminal for protection.
In order to dispose the contact terminal in the insulation material, the following two methods are typically used in the prior art: directly molding the insulation material around the contact terminal, or molding an insulation carrier with the insulation material and then inserting the contact terminal into a slot or opening in the insulation carrier. Since a manufacturing process of molding an insulation material around a contact terminal is relatively complicated and specially designed moulds are required, production cost is relatively high. Therefore, the second prior art method above is most commonly used, in which an insulation carrier is molded first and then a metal component having a contact terminal is inserted into a channel in the insulation carrier.
In order to provide a suitable fixation between the contact terminal and the insulation carrier while also allowing for proper engagement between the contact terminal and another contact terminal, the contact terminal usually has a curved rather than straight shape. The curved shape of the terminal, however, leads to increased difficulties in manufacturing the insulation carrier and assembling the contact terminal and the insulation carrier. Consequently, production cost is increased and assembling efficiency is lowered.